1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and more particularly to a game utilizing a plurality of tiles with each tile bearing various preselected indicia thereon.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a game apparatus for a game utilizing a plurality of playing pieces or tiles each piece having either two, three or four sections with each section bearing one of a number of preselected designs with no piece bearing more than one of any particular design. Each playing piece or tile is also associated with a number. The numbers associated with each piece, the number of sections per piece and the designs placed on each section are selected so that the sum of the numbers associated with N number of pieces having one and only one design in common is S. This produces a game having the mode N-S.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game which is both educational and enjoyable and which can be played by people of all ages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that will be enjoyable by people who love numbers and mathematical recreation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an interesting and enjoyable game which can be readily learned by educated people.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interesting and enjoyable game which is educational and which enables the participant to devise various strategies and utilize these strategic tactics in an educational environment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus having a harmonious correspondence between the designs and numbering of the playing pieces and to provide a game which produces a most beautiful layout when played.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the present description, drawings and appended claims.